


Jerks in Bars

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, jealous!Benny, possessive!Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you write a Benny x reader where the reader is Sam and Dean’s baby sister and she’s dating Benny and then just some kind of smut. Sorry, nothing really specific. Thanks! :) AND Loved your Benny fic! Plllease write more of him! Jealous Benny perhaps ;) But anything would be wonderful! Stay awesome doll! <3</p><p>Original Imagine: Imagine Benny being really protective of you and leaving little marks on you so people know you are his (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/94476351770/imagine-benny-being-really-protective-of-you-and)  AND Imagine Benny running his vampire teeth up your thigh between little kisses, up your body (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/85770162393/source) AND Imagine Benny yanking on your hair as he takes you from behind (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/70442018200)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jerks in Bars

Warnings: Language, mention of drinking alcohol, unwanted attention from a stranger, jealous!Benny, possessive!Benny, smut, rough sex, hair pulling

Fic:

Sitting around a table with your brothers and boyfriend usually deterred the lustful stares of others, but not tonight. There was one guy in particular. You can feel his eyes on you as you take a sip from your beer bottle. When your eyes flick in his direction he doesn’t look away. He tries to keep your gaze letting you know he’s interested in you. You look away quickly and reach for Benny’s hand, interlacing your fingers with his.

Benny looks down to your hand in his and smiles before continuing his conversation with your brothers. The latest hunt had gone well and the four of you were celebrating. All you wanted to do was have fun with Sam, Dean, and Benny, but the man across the room just wouldn’t stop staring. Benny seems to sense your apprehension as your eyes flick back at the man across the room. His eyes follow your gaze and he squeezes your hand when he spies the man you’re looking at. Looking to Benny, you recognize the expression he wears as jealously. His eyes narrow at the man and he reaches up to cup your face, pulling your lips to his.

Dean’s words trail off, coughing over them as his thoughts come to a halting stop. “You two, uh, you ok there?” Dean asks. Sam looks away, his face turning red.

“We’re just fine,” Benny drawls. He shoots the man one last angry look before returning to the conversation. You had hoped that this last action would make the man leave you alone, but his eyes don’t leave you. Finally, you get frustrated and decide to just ask the man to stop.

“I think I need another drink, anyone need anything?” you ask, giving yourself an excuse to approach the bar. They ask for another round and you head off, hoping that you can just order your drinks and explain to this man that you’re not interested.

“Hey there Sweetheart,” the man says as you slide up to the bar and order your drinks, “I wondered how long it would take for you to slip away from your boyfriend and come visit me.”

“Look,” you say, getting straight to the point, “I’m not interested. As you already noted, I have a boyfriend and I’m not looking for anything or anyone else.”

“Come on Baby,” the man says, reaching out to touch your arm, “Live a little. I’m sure you’re boyfriend won’t mind.”

“I don’t think you know her boyfriend,” Benny says as he grabs the man’s wrist.

“Ouch,” the man says, “Come on man, let go.”

“She said she wasn’t interested,” Benny says, throwing the man’s wrist back at him.

“Jesus,” the man exclaims, nursing his wrist, “I was trying to pay the girl a compliment. She deserves better than you.”

“Maybe she does,” Benny growls, “But you aren’t any better than me.” You can tell the two men are about to lunge at each other. With Benny’s strength, he could seriously injured or even kill this unsuspecting guy. You decided the man didn’t need that, even if he was a jerk.

“Oh look, the drinks are here,” you say, tugging at Benny’s jacket sleeve, “Let’s go back to the table.” Benny grudgingly grabs two bottles and follows you back to the table. You slide one bottle across the table to Sam while keeping the other for yourself.

“What was that all about?” Sam asks, nodding his head towards the bar.

“Nothing,” you respond, trying to shake off the events.

“If you decide you want to leave that asshole, I’m right here Baby,” the man shouts across the room, “Come over here and we can go back to my place.” You roll your eyes and ignore the comment, but Benny doesn’t let it go that easily.

“I’m gonna kill him,” Benny growls, pushing himself away from the table.

“No you’re not,” you say, grabbing his sleeve, “Let’s just go back to the motel room ok?” You hear Benny grumble a response, but you can’t make it out.

You lead Benny through the bar to the door. The only way to leave is to pass by the man who was bothering you. Benny glares at him as you pass, daring the man to make one more comment. Thankfully, the man remains silent.

The walk back to the motel is cold, but luckily short. Benny wraps his arms around you as you walk, keeping you warm. You notice that every time someone passes you, Benny pulls you tightly against his side as if he’s trying to protect you from anyone who might come near.

When you reach the room, you slide the key through the reader and push the door open before stepping inside, Benny following close behind. The next thing you know, Benny has you pinned up against the door. You hadn’t even had a chance to turn on the lights. Benny’s lips meet the skin of your neck, sucking hard enough to leave behind a little mark. He laves his tongue over your pulse point and it makes you shiver.

“Benny, do you want to talk about this?” you ask, praying that he didn’t want to stop what he was doing. You knew how he could get when other people gave you lustful stares.

“No,” he groans against your skin, his hands exploring your body and slipping beneath the material of your shirt. His thumbs rub small circles on your hips.

“Then what do you want to do?” you ask as seductively as possible.

“Prove that you’re mine,” Benny growls, his teeth grazing the skin of your neck.

“Benny,” you whisper, “You know I’m yours.” You reach up and grab his cap, tossing it to the side before you let your arms drape over his shoulders and you card your fingers through his hair.

“He didn’t,” Benny says angrily, his teeth sinking into your skin. “I want to show everyone that you belong to me, that you’re mine and no one else can have you.”

“Then do it,” you prompt, “Let everyone know I belong to you. Let them all hear it when I scream your name. Benny groans at the thought.

His hands leave your skin and he reaches for the front of your shirt, grabbing a handful of it in each hand. The buttons fly in every direction as he tears the material from your body. You gasp as he grabs your hips and pushes you flush against the wall before pressing himself against you.

You moan as he leaves marks along your collarbone and down you’d chest. When he reaches your bra, he pulls you away from the wall, quickly pushing your tattered shirt down your arms before unhooking your bra and pulling it from you. He presses a hand to your chest and pushes you back against the wall as he sucks one of your nipples into his mouth.

His hand comes up to knead your neglected breast, making your back arch into his touch. His eyes are dark when he flicks them up to take in your expression. You loved when he got like this, completely consumed by you. His lips switch to your other nipple, his tongue flicking and swirling around the hardened bud.

Your head falls back against the wall as his lips move lower and lower on your body. His hands reach for your pants and he undoes them quickly, pulling them down as he drops to his knees before you. Each of his actions are almost frantic as he pulls your shoes, pants, and panties from your body. Benny’s eyes flick up to you again as he spreads your legs wider.

"Benny,” you whisper as he leans in and kisses your thigh, he runs his sharp vampire teeth along your skin, making you gasp.

“Mine, all mine,” Benny growls between kisses against your skin. He marks your thighs and nipps at the skin with his sharp teeth, not hard enough to hurt you, but enough to let you know they’re there. “I want to hear you say it Darlin’,” Benny growls, his lips mere centimeters from where you want them most, “Who do you belong to?”

“You,” you groan, your hands sliding down your body, “I’m yours Benny.” Benny rewards you for your answer. You wrap your hand into his hair as he leans in and leaves a broad lick against your pussy lips.

“Say it again,” Benny demands, his lips hovering over your clit. Each of his breaths fall against your heated core, making you needy.

“I belong to you,” you purr, your hand tightening in his hair, “I’m yours, all yours.” Benny smiles at your answer and he leans in to suck your clit between his lips. “Ahh, Benny,” you moan as he sucks and licks roughly, his beard scratching your thighs.

“Hold on to somethin’ Darlin’,” Benny growls against you. With one hand still wrapped in his hair, you reach out for support. Your hand finds a dresser next to the door and you grip it tightly. Benny wastes no time in drawing one leg over his shoulder, then the other. He nips your skin one last time before he buries his head between your legs, his tongue pushing into you as far as it will go.

“Oh Benny!” you cry out, your hand tightening around the dresser until your knuckles turn white. Benny lets his hands slide up your thighs until he reaches your ass. He grabs a cheek in each hand and pulls you forward onto his face, encouraging you to grind yourself against his mouth. “Fuck, Benny,” you moan, “I want you, only you, and no one else.”

“Good,” Benny growls between sucks and kisses, “That’s what I want to hear."Benny sucks your clit between his lips harshly and your body shudders from the pleasure.

You rock your hips against him, setting a rhythm as he fucks you with his tongue. "Yes!” you exclaim, “Benny yes!” Your hand presses against the back of his head, directing his tongue as he works you over.

“That’s it,” Benny growls as your walls begin to grow tight, “Cum onto my face. Love the way you taste Darlin’, let me taste you. Let me lick up everythin’ you’ve got to give me.” His words make the knot in your stomach coil. The rocking of your hips becomes more frantic as you chase your orgasm, trying to do as Benny asked of you.

“Benny!” you shout as your orgasm hits you, your walls clamping down around his tongue. Your back arches from the wall and Benny holds you tight, keeping you upright as your body shudders. Benny licks and sucks, drinking down everything you have to give him.

“Taste so good,” Benny groans against you. Your head falls back against the wall and you’re thankful for Benny’s hands holding you up, your knees feel weak. Suddenly, Benny drops your legs to the floor and he holds your hips as he stands, making sure you don’t fall. He grazes his vampire teeth along your skin as he goes, stopping here or there to leave a kiss or a mark.

“I love you Benny,” you tell him as you run your fingers through his hair. He kisses the spot where your neck meets your shoulder and a smile crosses his face.

“Only me?” he asks. His thumbs rub small circles on your hips and he makes no action to remove his clothing. You wanted to rip the cloths from his body and have your way with him, but you knew he wasn’t going to let you do that, not tonight.

“Yes Benny,” you purr, “Only you.” He sucks another mark onto your neck before he turns you around, pressing your front to the wall. Benny’s hands grab your wrists and he holds them against the wall above your head. His fully clothed body presses against your naked one and you can feel his erection pressed against your ass. You groan at the feeling of his hard cock pressed against you and you grind back on him, silently begging him for more.

“You feel that, don’t you?” Benny asks as he watches how needy you’ve become, “That’s what you do to me Darlin’. I’m always hard for you. I crave you, and I’m sure other people do too. That’s why they look at you like that man did; but I’m the only one who can have you aren’t I?”

“Yes,” you moan, “You’re the only one who can have me, you’re the only one I want.”

“Good,” Benny growls as he grazes his teeth along your neck, “You know exactly what I wanna hear don’t you? Get on the bed, on all fours.” He releases your wrists and you quickly move to do as he asked.

You look over your shoulder as you crawl onto the bed, wiggling your ass in the air to entice him. Benny groans as he watches you, his hands frantically pulling at his clothing until he’s completely naked. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth as his hard cock springs free.

Benny takes his cock in his hand and strokes, precum already leaking from his tip. The sound of skin on skin makes your core heat up. “You hear that?” Benny asks as he fucks his own hand fast and rough, “You hear how hard I am for you Darlin’? This is what it’s gonna sound like when I fuck you.”

“Yes, Benny, please,” you moan. You watch as he approaches, heavy cock in hand, and moves to kneel on the bed behind you.

“Want this cock don’t you Darlin’?” Benny groans. He presses his tip to your pussy lips and rubs it up and down the length of your slit.

“Benny please,” you groan as you push your hips back towards him, “I want you and only you.” His hand grips your hip tightly as he lines himself up with your entrance.

Benny groans as he slams his cock into your pussy, filling and stretching you. You moan right along with him, pushing your hips back so that you’re as full of him as you can possibly be. “That’s right, take my cock Darlin’,” Benny groans as he bottoms out inside you. He pulls back and thrusts forward again, starting a brutal rhythm. “Take my cock, take it, take it, take it!” he grunts, his hips pressing flat against your ass with each thrust.

“Yes!” you exclaim as he fucks you like a man possessed, “Benny!” Your hands fist into the sheets and your body slumps forward onto the bed.

“Where do you think you’re goin’?” Benny asks, his voice rough. He reaches forward with one hand and grabs a fist full of your hair, pulling so that you come back up to your hands. Even after he has you where he wants you, he holds on to your hair. Each of his thrusts pushes your entire body forward, his hand tugging your hair with each thrust.

“Benny, yes!” you shout as pressure begins to build in your stomach. Your hands fist in the sheets as his cock slams into you again and again.

“So good,” Benny moans between thrusts, “So good around my cock. So fucking tight.” His thrusts become almost frantic, the sound of skin on skin getting louder as he fucks you harder. “You’re mine,” he groans, “Tell me you’re mine.”

“I’m yours Benny, all yours,” you moan for him, “I belong to you and only you. You’re the only one who can make me feel like this.” Benny yanks your hair and his other hand moves to your shoulder, pulling you up to your knees.

One hand stays wrapped in your hair as the other presses flat against your chest. He holds you to him as he pushes his cock deep inside you. You moan his name as you move your hands behind you, wrapping one into his hair and grabbing his ass with the other. He kisses and sucks your neck and shoulder as he fills you over and over again.

Benny’s hand slides down from your chest to your clit and he rubs harsh circles around it as he pulls your hair with his other hand. “Cum inside me,” you moan, grabbing his ass and egging him on, “Please, I need to feel you.”

Benny grunts and his thrusts become erratic. His fingers rub your clit frantically, trying to get you off. “You’ve gotta cum with me Darlin’,” Benny encourages, “Wanna feel your pussy squeeze my cock at the same time I explode inside you.” You moan at the thought, the knot in your stomach growing ever tighter. “Gonna make me cum,” Benny grunts, “Cum with me, come on Y/N, cum with me.” Benny groans your name as his cock pulses and he spills himself deep inside you.

“Benny!” you scream as your walls clamp down around him at the same time that his cock pulses. He holds you tightly as you cum together, the feeling making your body limp.

“Mine,” Benny whispers, his lips grazing your ear, “And I’m yours.” He kisses your neck and cradles your body as you both come back down from you’d highs. Benny pulls himself from you gently and lies back on the bed, guiding you along so that your head rests against his shoulder. His arms wrap around you, holding you close as you reach up to cup his cheek.

“I love you,” you whisper, earning a smile from Benny, “You know that right? People can flirt with me all they want, but I’ll always be yours.”

“I know,” Benny responds, “It’s just that guy. He didn’t know when enough was enough, thinking he could just take you when you made it obvious you weren’t interested. I wanted to put him in his place.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter now,” you say, leaning in to kiss his lips before snuggling against his chest, “I chose you, and I always will.”


End file.
